


504 Hours

by Devereauxs_Disease



Series: Space Invader [4]
Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Spacedogs - Fandom
Genre: Adam is trying to cope, Angst and Humor, Darko would like everyone to calm the fuck down, Fluff, Hannibal Extended Universe, M/M, Nigel is leaving, Place setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:11:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8084476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devereauxs_Disease/pseuds/Devereauxs_Disease
Summary: Nigel needs to go back to Romania to get his divorce settled. Adam is not dealing well with Nigel's impending departure. Darko isn't dealing well with becoming Adam's new Nigel.





	

**Author's Note:**

> OK guys, this is my last timestamp before the Space Invader sequel (Which is still called A Very Darko Sequel and sweet baby jesus someone help me before I really name it that). So basically, this story sets up where everyone is at the beginning of the sequel. I'm going to take a week off posting, and then I'll start posting sequel chapters Monday! I hope you guys enjoy. 
> 
> **HUGE** thank you to [Mwuahna](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Mwuahna/pseuds/Mwuahna) for the photoshop on this piece.

         Adam’s face blinked onto the computer monitor. He was wearing Nigel’s galaxies shirt, his hair still wet from the shower. The laptop version wasn’t nearly as fun as the real Cosmo, the one who’d still be a little damp around the ears and smell of mint. Nigel licked his lips, trying to remember the sweet salty taste of the delicate flesh

         “Hello, Gorgeous.” Nigel smiled at the laptop, reaching out to touch his darling’s face on the screen. “Fuck, you look good. Fucking face meant for the camera, darling.”

         Adam frowned.

         “I can’t see you, Nigel.” Adam looked down, tapping at his tablet. “Nigel? Is the laptop camera on?”

         “Course it’s on, how else could I be talking to you?” Nigel frowned at Adam as the younger man rolled his eyes.

         “Not the laptop, the camera.”

         Nigel blinked. Adam sighed and got up, leaving Nigel with a view of the oven. He smiled when Adam padded into the bedroom, Nigel’s shirt hanging over a pair of briefs. His legs looked a million miles long and Nigel licked his lips, wondering how long it would take for him to get Adam on the bed, one delicate sock-clad foot over his shoulder. He smiled at Cosmo, but Adam didn’t return the expression, his lips screwed up into a moue. He flopped beside Nigel on the bed, squinting at the laptop. 

         “You need to turn the camera on,” Adam scolded. “I told you how to do this.”

         Nigel slid his arms around Adam’s waist, nosing into the damp hair behind his ear. It smelled of mint and Adam. Nigel tightened his hold on his darling.

         “I forgot, gorgeous,” Nigel whispered into Cosmo’s ear, teeth catching on the prominent shell and tugging gently. Adam shivered and pressed back into Nigel’s chest. Then, Adam stiffened and swatted Nigel’s thigh, hard. 

         “You promised you’d try.”

         “Cosmo, I’m trying,” Nigel pulled Adam back, hand wandering over the growing interest in the younger man’s briefs. “We can try again later.”

         “NO!” Adam shoved Nigel hard.

         “Darling-”

         “No! You’re leaving me, you want to leave me and we need to do this so I can see you.” Adam’s fingers started tapping on his thighs.

         “Adam, Adam!” Nigel held his hands up. “I’m sorry gorgeous! Breathe for me. Please?”

         Adam stood next to the bed and rocked slightly. Nigel sat up, arousal gone. He moved to the laptop and hit a few keys, swearing when the screen beeped at him. After a few minutes, the laptop camera popped on.

         “There, see? Fucking camera’s on. Now, I’m going to hang up and call you again, ok? We can practice. Please, darling, let’s practice.”

         Adam nodded and moved back to the kitchen. When Nigel heard the chair scrape against the tile, Nigel opened Skype and started the call. When Adam answered, he was smiling.

         “See gorgeous? This old dog can still learn a few tricks.”

         Adam laughed.

         “You’re not a dog.”

         “Does that mean I’m old, you little shit?”

         Adam’s smile grew. “You are old, Nigel.”

         “I’m middle fucking aged, Cosmo!”

         Adam’s brow scrunched. “It’s unlikely you’ll live to be 100, Nigel.” 

         Nigel’s eye ticked. He ran his hand through his hair and took a deep breath.

         “Are you picturing your red balloon?”

         “No,” Nigel huffed. “Just can’t fucking believe how much I’m going to miss you, you pain in the ass.”

         “You don’t have to go.” Adam’s voice was as passive as ever, but Nigel could see him rocking slightly on the screen.

         “Darling, I told you, this is the easiest way.”

         “I know.”

         “It’ll only be three weeks, and then I’m divorced.” Gabi had decided to fight the divorce. She wouldn’t take his calls, but she couldn’t ignore him if he was fucking banging down the courthouse steps.

         “I know.”

         “I do this and I’ll never have to leave you again.”

         “I know.”

         “You know a lot, huh?” Nigel smiled. “You know I love you?”

         Adam rolled his eyes.

         “I know.”

         “You know I’m about three seconds from tackling you onto the kitchen floor?”

         Adam’s eyes shot to the camera.

         “What? Nigel! Darko’s coming over in 30 minutes!” Adam shouted as Nigel’s face swooped off the screen. He was giggling by the time strong arms yanked him out of the chair.

         “Well you’d better be fucking quick, Cosmo,” Nigel growled into Adam’s neck, as he worked open the buttons on his favorite shirt.

* * *

“OH! He’s the fucker who was married to Princess Bride, right?”

         Adam sighed and hit pause.

         “We don’t talk during the show.”

         Darko rolled his eyes and shoved some pasta into his mouth. Adam had agreed to let him get takeout from a pre-approved restaurant, so he probably should push his luck.

         And yet…

         “So you can fuck on a kitchen table, but chatting during Inside the Actor’s Whatsisfuck, that’s where you draw the line.”

         “Nigel and I weren’t eating.” Adam paused, thoughtful. “Well, colloquially it’s called _eating out_ , but there were no actual consumables on the table.”

         “Jesus fuck, I thought we talked about this, Cosmo. NO DETAILS.”

         “I’m sorry you saw us again, but you have to understand that the table is a good height, otherwise Nigel’s back can strain-”

         “COSMO!”

         Adam smiled.

         “Were you…are you fucking with me right now?” Darko squinted at his friend.

         “I can joke.”

         “Well, fucking don’t.” Darko glared. Adam’s face faltered and Darko nudged him with his foot. “I’m fucking with you, kid. I just never thought I’d have two fucking Nigels on my hands.”

         “No fucking worries, gorgeous.”

         Darko laughed so hard he dropped his pasta.

         By the time Nigel came home, Darko and Adam had cleaned the kitchen and had settled in to watch a Neil deGrasse Tyson documentary. Darko had to admit, this star shit wasn’t half bad. He was about to ask Adam if they could see nebulas from his work sometime when the door banged open.

         “Gorgeous? Darko? How’d it go tonight?”

         Darko watched as Adam’s face lit up. The kid practically bounced off the couch the second he heard Nigel’s voice. It was sweet, but it made Darko’s chest hurt a bit.

         “Nigel! You’re-” Adam’s mouth fell open. Nigel was in his undershirt, a large bandage covering his right arm. “You’re hurt!”

         Nigel tilted his head.

         “What?”

         Adam was already touching the bandage with gentle fingers, eyes wide with concern.

         “Did you fight? You said you were going to eat with Ralph and Eddie! You said it would be ok!”

         Nigel caught Adam’s fingers before they could start their tapping.

         “I’m not hurt, darling. The boys and I went out and got tattoos.” Nigel kissed Adam’s fingers. “How did it go here? Think you can live with Darko as a dinner date for a few weeks?”

         “He was ok, he talks a lot and he is prudish about sex.” Darko rolled his eyes from the sofa. “But I don’t mind him.”

         “You’re a fucking asshole, Cosmo.”

         “Fuck you, ya fucking fuck!” Adam smiled, giving Darko the finger. Darko returned the gesture smiling.

         “You’re fucking boyfriend will be fine. You’re the one I’m worried about. Christ knows what you’ll do without this one’s supervision.” Darko nodded at Nigel’s arm. “What the fuck did you get?”

         “Is it another stripper?” Adam traced the tattoo on Nigel’s neck. He’d become fond of nibbling on that swath of ink and skin.

         Nigel shook his head. “It’s you, darling.”

         Nigel peeled back the tape on his arm, as he pulled down the bandage, Darko jumped up with his hand raised.

         “WAIT! Is this something I can see?”

         “Of course you can see it, fucker, it’s not invisible,” Nigel said incredulously. Adam smiled wide and pressed a kiss to his cheek. These fuckers were mocking him.

         “Is he naked or doing something you couldn’t show my mother?” Darko clarified.

         Nigel rolled his eyes and pulled the bandage off. The tattoo was of Adam in his beloved spacesuit, floating toward the heavens holding three red balloons. Adam leaned in to study the design. Darko bit the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling.

         “Fucking Eddie has a degree in graphic design,” Nigel said. “He drew it for me. Fucking gorgeous, isn’t it?”

         “Eddie?” Darko raised an eyebrow. Eddie did enjoy drawing dicks on memos, pretty good dicks too, now that he thought about it. “Huh.”

         “The details on the spacesuit are very good, but three balloons wouldn’t hold my weight, most likely…” Adam said, still studying the tattoo. “Is this meant to by symbolic?”

         “Yes, Cosmo. It’s you and my red fucking balloons.” Nigel sighed when Adam furrowed his brow. “It’s just makes me think of you and what I need to do to keep you. Also, this way I can take you with me when I go to Bucharest.”

         “Not really,” said Adam. “I understand the symbol will be a reminder of me, but it won’t be like having me there.”

         Nigel wrapped his left arm around Adam and pulled him close.

         “No, it fucking won’t.”

         “Wait…” Darko squinted at Nigel’s arm, trying to ignore Cosmo nuzzling into his friend’s neck. “Didn’t you used to have Gabi’s name on that arm?”

         Nigel grinned.

         “Covered it with the red fucking balloons.”

         Darko barked a laugh and squinted at the tattoo again. “Nice fucking work, man.”

         “Gabi’s name was so small, this tattoo will me much harder to cover up,” Adam mused.

“Well, I guess you can’t leave me, then, darling.” Nigel kissed Adam’s curls.

         “I’ll stay with you.” Adam nodded, face serious. “Besides, I’m not sure you could get a Darko tattoo that big.” ****

  Adam beamed when Nigel and Darko fell on each other laughing.

* * *

         Nigel had plans for tonight. Plans that involved a fresh bottle of lube, a lot of fucking stretching, and a sore 18 hour flight to Bucharest in the morning. Those plans were shattered along with the plates in the kitchen. Adam was on a tear, yelling and thrashing, Nigel could hear Darko pleading with him.

         “Christ Cosmo! Stop! Stop! What are you doing?”

         “He’s a liar! He’s a liar and I hate him.”

         “What the fuck did he fucking do? Cosmo! I’ll fucking kill him myself, but you have to stop.”

         Nigel put the bag of lube down in the living room, and walked quietly to the kitchen. Darko was trailing Adam, giving him space, but close enough to stop him if Adam tried to smack himself or bash his head. Something warm spread in Nigel’s chest as he watched the scene, Adam would be OK. Darko would keep him safe.

         He tapped on the doorjamb. Adam and Darko turned in tandem. Adam’s eyes were angry slits, Darko’s wide and bewildered.

         “I-” Darko stopped, he just shrugged and gestured at the kitchen.

         “You’re a fucking liar,” Adam hissed, rocking back and forth on his heels.

         Nigel looked at Darko. “It’s fine.”

         “It is?” Darko raised an eyebrow.

         “NO IT ISN’T!” Adam smashed another plate.       

         Nigel nodded. “See you in the morning?”

         “If you live that long.”

         Nigel rolled his eyes. “Fucking go.”

         Darko practically ran for the door. Adam was still focused on Nigel, seething at him.

         “I haven’t touched a fucking cigarette in months, I’m home on time, and I haven’t hit anyone in weeks.”  

         “Liar!”

         “When?” He moved toward Adam, arms at his side. Adam didn’t hit him, just pushed. He was upset, then – unbalanced, but not really angry.

         “You promised you picked me.”

         “I did.”

         “You’re leaving.”

         Nigel huffed and wrapped his arms around Adam.

         “No! Stop! I HATE YOU, NIGEL!”

         “I fucking know, gorgeous.”

         Nigel dragged Adam into their bedroom and flopped on the bed. Adam tensed in his arms, no longer flailing. Nigel rolled until they were facing each other, his arms tight around Adam’s waist, leaving the boy’s arms free. Adam didn’t hit him, didn’t shove, just tapped his fingers on Nigel’s chest, body still tense.

         “Adam, come on baby, I need to know you’re listening.” Adam’s eyes breezed by Nigel’s, a small acknowledgement as he settled. “You can’t do this, darling. You scared the shit out of Darko.”

         “But you - you lied!”

         “I didn’t. You know why I’m leaving.”

         “I don’t care about the divorce.”

         “I do.” Nigel’s fingers started dancing up and down Adam’s spine, soft and sure. “Do you really think I’m leaving you for Gabi?”

         “No.” The voice was small, but Adam’s breathing was deeper.

         “Do you think I’m not coming back?”

         “No.” Adam bit his lip, eyes darting to Nigel’s and away again. “But I don’t want you to go.”

         “I don’t want to go either, Cosmo, you know that.” Nigel kept his voice low and calm. “I need to fucking do this. I need to cut all my ties with her, with that place.”

         “To start over, with me, forever.” Adam’s fingers were no longer tapping, they plucked at the hem of Nigel’s shirt.

         “I’m gone three weeks, Adam, that’s nothing, darling.”

         “That’s 504 hours,” Adam said.

         Nigel laughed. “Yeah? How many seconds?”

         Adam was silent for a moment.

         “One million, eight hundred fourteen thousand four hundred.”

         Nigel pressed a kiss to his darling’s head.

         “Fucking drop in the bucket.”

         “What?”

         “You were how old when we met, Adam?”

         “Thirty-three.” He was breathing easier, the tension was leeching out of his muscles.

         “You made it 33 years without ever fucking knowing me. Three fucking weeks is nothing. You were fine, darling. You had a job, an apartment, you’d even had fucking sex!”

         “Not with men.”

         “Well of course not, Cosmo!” Nigel smiled and pressed a kiss to Adam’s forehead. “Never even thought of a fucking man before me, right?”

         “No,” Adam shook his head. “I had sexual fantasies about men. And I’ve told you Darko is attract-”

         “If you fucking love me, you’ll stop right there.”

         Adam pressed a kiss into Nigel’s shoulder.

         “You know I won’t have sex with Darko.” Nigel closed his eyes and murmured about his balloon. “He’s straight, and even if he wasn’t, I need you.”

         “What?” Nigel had stilled.

         “I need you,” Adam said. “Y-you know my schedule. You taught me how to fucking curse. Y-you know when I’m joking.”

         Nigel watched Adam quietly, his eyes soft. He stroked along his darling’s jaw as Adam scrunched his face in thought.

         “Whenever things go wrong, I call you.” Adam’s eyes met Nigel’s. “E-even when you can’t fix it, you make it better. Y-you know there’s something wrong with me, but you don’t-”

         Adam dropped his gaze, his hands had worked their way under Nigel’s shirt, toying with the chest hair there.

         “There’s something wrong with all of us, Cosmo.” Nigel pulled Adam a little closer, pressing a kiss to his nose. “You’re shit with talking to people, I’m shit at not hitting people, Darko screams like a bitch in horror movies.” 

         Adam smiled and nuzzled into Nigel’s neck.  

         “Y-you make me better. You let me make you better.”

         Nigel nosed along Adam’s hairline, trying to memorize the scent of mint and sweat.

         “I-I want to be better for you, but I know it’s ok if I’m not.” The words were soft, Nigel could feel them in his skin as Adam rubbed at his chest. “T-that’s love, right?”

         Nigel stopped breathing, his eyes swam. Cosmo never said love. He needed, he liked, he wanted, but romantic love was too undefinable of a concept for Adam. Nigel had made his peace with the idea of never hearing the words, he didn’t need them if he had Adam in his arms.

         This fucking kid.

         “Y-yeah, Cosmo. That’s fucking love.”

         Adam coiled into Nigel’s arms, tangling their legs.

         “I love you and I don’t want you to go.”

         Nigel couldn’t stop the tears, but with Adam’s head down, he wouldn’t notice them and get upset.

         “I fucking love you too, Adam,” His voice was shaking, but his arms were solid as he tightened them around his darling. “That’s why I have to go.”

         Adam fell asleep, soothed by Nigel’s weight on top of him. Nigel kept his eyes open in the dark, tracing the shadows of Adam’s form and repeating Adam’s words in his head until their alarm rang.  ****

* * *

         Darko stopped the car and sighed. He glanced into the rearview mirror and met Nigel’s eyes. Cosmo had his head pressed to Nigel’s chest, eyes shut tight and fingers twined into Nigel’s hideous dog shirt. He didn’t look like he was moving.

          Nigel took a deep breath and pressed his face into Adam’s curls.

          “We’re here, gorgeous.”

          Adam’s grip tightened.

          “I don’t care if you’re married. I don’t like it here.” Adam looked up, huge blue eyes meeting Darko’s. “Please take us home, my schedule is off and we need to start dinner soon.”

          Darko opened his mouth, then looked at Nigel with wide eyes. Panic started to prickle at the back of his neck.

          “I care that I’m married, gorgeous.” Nigel whispered, pressing kisses into the crown of Adam’s head. “I care that someone else has a fucking claim on me.”

          “She doesn’t. You picked me. You don’t have to-”

          “Adam,” Nigel caught Cosmo’s chin and forced eye contact. “You can fucking do this. You can do anything, Cosmo. You’ve got Darko, you know what it’s like to eat dinner with him, and I promise I’ll turn the fucking camera on when we skype.”

          “Y-you have the skype schedule?”

          Darko watched in awe as Cosmo’s rapidly moving eyes settled on Nigel’s, the contact lasting for nearly a minute. Nigel smiled, stealing another kiss.

          “Darko fucking laminated it for me, gorgeous. I have a backup copy in my bag.” He placed his large hands over Adam’s, gently loosening the boy’s grip. “I’ll be ready for your call tonight.”

          Adam nodded.

          “O-ok.”

          Nigel opened the car door, pulling Adam with him as he got out. Darko followed, popping the trunk to retrieve Nigel’s duffle. He twisted the strap as he watched Nigel murmur into Cosmo’s ear, the kid nodding even as tears filled his eyes. Another long kiss, and Nigel released his hold on Adam, pulling the boy’s hands from his waist and kissing his fingers.

         Free of Nigel’s embrace, Adam wrapped his arms around himself, fingers drumming frantically. Nigel looked down, clearing his throat. When he looked up, Darko politely looked away from Nigel’s wet eyes.

         “Thanks for the ride, nenorocitule.” Nigel’s voice was gruff. Darko clapped him on the shoulder and handed over the bag. “Email me the blueprints you want me to work on.”

         “Whatever, least I get rid of you for a few fucking weeks.” Darko smiled and Nigel shoved him softly. Nigel’s eyes flicked to Adam, then back to Darko.

         “Te rog ai grijă de el.” Darko could barely hear Nigel over the traffic. “S-ar putea să aibă nevoie de cineva care sa stea cu el astă seară.”

         Darko nodded, setting his jaw. He waited until Nigel made eye contact again. _“_ Jur pe viața mea că el o să fie ok.”

         “Îți mulțumesc frate.”

         Darko felt his eyes prick and quickly looked away. Fucking Nigel.

         “Get the fuck in there before you miss your goddamn plane.”

         Nigel took three steps and turned.

         “How many weeks, gorgeous?”

         Adam’s head snapped up, his fingers tapping. “Three.”

         “Hours?”

         “Five hundred and four.”

         Nigel smiled big and toothy.

         “That’s fucking right, gorgeous.” He waved. Adam waved back. “I’ll have you in my arms in 504 fucking hours.”

         Adam nodded, smiling.

         “Talk to you tonight, I can’t wait to hear how Darko fucks up dinner!”

         Darko flipped him off, but Nigel was gone.

         “Come on, Cosmo,” Darko stood beside Adam, a comforting presence without touching him. “Let’s get home and make some dinner.”

         Adam turned and shuffled to the car, arms still gripping at his sides. Darko waited for the kid to talk, driving in silence and stealing glances at Adam.

         Finally, Adam cleared his throat.

         “You don’t have to fuck up dinner, Nigel and I will have other things to talk about.”

         Darko snorted. “Thanks, man.”

         When they got into the apartment, Adam’s phone beeped. He checked the message and smiled.

         “Everything ok?”

         Adam handed Darko the phone. The text on the screen read _503 hours, 21 minutes_. Darko threw his arm around Adam, the boy didn’t flinch.

         “His math is wrong, but it was a nice gesture.”

         Dark laughed and nodded. “Let’s eat, Cosmo.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **Translations**  
>  _Te rog ai grijă de el._ – Please keep an eye on him.  
>  _S-ar putea să aibă nevoie de cineva care sa stea cu el astă seară._ – He might need someone to stay tonight.  
>  _Jur pe viața mea că el o să fie ok._ – I swear on my life he’ll be ok.  
>  _Îți mulțumesc frate._ – Thank you, brother.”
> 
> And in case anyone wants to see my terrible sketch of the tattoo, it's [here](http://66.media.tumblr.com/2a1461c1ad0d666331c15f1af2ae23b7/tumblr_inline_odrvx53nhR1tc9gyg_1280.jpg).


End file.
